japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Hyuga Ko
Hyuga Ko (日向コウ) is a shinobi from Konohagakure's Hyuga clan. He is the care taker of Hyuga Hinata, when her father is absent. Background Ko was appointed as Hyuga Hinata's bodyguard during her father's absence from the village. In the anime however, Ko was shown to have been Hinata's caretaker for several years. It was his duty to watch over Hinata whenever she was not at the Ninja Academy. Ko often told her not to associate with Uzumaki Naruto, most likely because of Naruto's status as a Jinchuriki. In fact, he accidentally mentioned Kurama in Hinata's presence, but when she questioned him about it, Ko told her not to worry about such things. Personality He is shown to have a great care and concern for Hinata's happiness and well-being, disheartened whenever he saw her sad. Appearace Kō has light hair, which is short with backwards spikes. He has featureless white eyes and his nose is broad and well-defined. He wears the standard Konoha uniform inclusive of a flack jacket and forehead protector that he wears like a bandanna Abilities While little is seen of his abilities, the fact that he was tasked with protecting the daughter of Hyūga clan's leader hints that Kō is a very skilled shinobi. Like all members of his clan, he possesses one of the three great dojutsu, the Byakugan. These eyes grant him a near 360º of vision, and the capability to see through solid objects amongst other various abilities. Naruto Shippuden (Part ll) Invasion of Pain arc During Pain's attack on the village, when Hinata initially attempted to aid Uzumaki Naruto in his fight against Pain, Ko called her back, claiming that she would only be a burden to Naruto. Later, he watched in horror with his Byakugan as Hinata went ahead regardless. He was unable to restrain her, due to a broken leg he had sustained when Pain had used his Shinra Tensei on the entire village. Konoha History arc In the anime, after the Invasion of Pain, he was seen in the infirmary tent with Hinata, who was tending his wounds. In Neji's flashback, Ko was briefly shown and accompanies Hiashi to rescue Hinata after she was kidnapped by the Kumogakure ninja. He stopped on route to aide Tenten in defeating the mud wolves. Adventures at Sea arc Ko was present at the meeting of the Hyuga clan convened by Hiashi. After hearing Hiashi declaration that Neji was to lead the clan's forces during the Fourth Shinobi War, he contested Hiashi's decision reminding him of how much Hinata had grown and that she was from the main house. Hiashi, however, told him that it wasn't because he lacked faith in Hinata but because she still lacked enough self-confidence to lead the shinobi during war. Film Appearances Naruto Shippuuden movie 6 Ko is seen next to Hinata, while everyone congratulates the Konoha 11 members victory for defeating the late akatsuki members. Quotes *(To Hyuga Hinata) "It would be my everlasting shame if anything were to happen to you while Hiashi and Hanabi were away." Relationships Hyuga Hinata Uzumaki Naruto Hyuga Hiashi Hyuga Hanabi Hyuga Neji Trivia *Kō's name can mean anything from filial piety (孝) to body cavity (腔). *In the anime, Ko's appearance was changed. Instead of having light, spiky hair and a broad nose, he has a small nose and dark, straight hair. This made him look identical to the unnamed Hyūga that was with Sakura after Pain destroyed Konoha, hinting that the anime creators either conflated the two characters or, mistook them for one another. *Also in the anime where his back story is expanded, he is shown without a cursed seal, suggesting that he is from the Main House of the clan. Voice Actors *'Japanese' : Yoji Ueda *'English' : Sam Reigel all information on Hyuga Ko is from http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/K%C5%8D_Hy%C5%ABga Gallery Naruto Shippuuden 166-007.jpg|Ko looking at Naruto. Naruto Shippuuden 166-009.jpg|Ko tells Hinata not to interact with Naruto. Naruto Shippuuden 166-026.jpg|Ko tells Hinata that her father is very angry with her during her training sessions with him. Naruto Shippuuden 166-029.jpg|Ko shows Hinata the Ninja Academy. Naruto Shippuuden 166-033.jpg|Ko with Hinata as she sees Naruto on a swing. Naruto Shippuuden 166-035.jpg|Ko taking Hinata home after he finds out from Hinata that Naruto is at the same location that they are at. Naruto Shippuuden 192-001.jpg|Ko having his injuries treated by Hinata.